Wolf Says Meow
by Stardind
Summary: In a twist of fate the Dursley's go camping when Harry is four and gets found by our blood thirsty Fenrir. Harry slowly gets the family he's always dreamed of in his young life. Back up after deletion! MPREG, violence, you have been warned! :D
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is "The Wolf Goes MEOW" a love story between Fenrir Greyback and our favorite… Sirius Black! Lol. Right shall we? (P.S. SIRIUS IS NOT GOING TO BE IN THE FIRST CHAPTER. The first chapter is all about Harry and Fenrir's first year together before Sirius shows up.)

Summary:

In a twist of fate the Dursley's go camping when Harry is four and gets found by our blood thirsty Fenrir. Gasp! Then blood thirsty Sirius Black finds them! Gasp! How will Harry make it out of this one?!

(Can everyone tell I'm hyper today?)

And the werewolves in my story don't look like anorexic furry people (-cough- like the one in the third Harry Potter movie) but look like the ones in twilight (because to be honest that one's cooler looking) anyways on to the story!

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

Harry looked out the window silently as trees whipped by quickly. The Dursley's had planned this camping trip months ago, but at the last second Mrs. Figg said she couldn't watch little Harry because one of her cats had just had kittens. Unable to find a baby sitter in an hour the Dursley's decided to just bring him along and force him to get fire wood or something.

Dudley was not happy that his freak cousin was coming and would pelt him with rolled up paper balls every once in a while, which Harry would not react too. Harry was hypnotized by the trees and what lived in them. Finally, Vernon turned onto a dirt road and they made the bumpy trek to the cabin. Harry gasped and pointed when he saw some deer.

"Look, look! Deer!" Harry said happily.

"Shut up boy!" Vernon grunted when he went over a bump too fast. Harry fell silent and took to looking out the window again. A flash of silver caught his eye and he gasped when he saw a man standing in the forest. Another bump made him leap in his seat and he whimpered, looking out fast to see if he could see the man again.

"Ah, finally here!" Vernon shouted. A fancy two story cabin came into view making Harry looked confused.

"I thought we were going to camp?" he asked softly.

"We are." Petunia said.

"Don't you camp in tents?"

"Camping in tents is for poor people! Now stop asking questions!" Vernon bellowed. They all got out of the car heading inside with their bags.

Fenrir watched the small family as they made their way into the old cabin in the middle of his forest. Two of them were whales and would make a great feast for him. But the smallest one intrigued him… the wind carried his smell to him and he couldn't help taking a deep breath.

THAT NIGHT…

That night Harry stumbled outside in a thick oversized sweater that was almost like a dress on him and headed for the trees to find some nice sized wood to throw in the fire. It was a crisp night, but luckily not one that required a thick coat. Harry had just reached the forest and found his first piece of wood when a few cracking noises made him turn fast. Looking around and seeing nothing he turned back to grab another piece.

Hot breathing on the back of his neck made Harry turn fast, coming face to face with a huge silver animal.

Fenrir growled low at him and the full moon up above made his fur glow softly. He was about to open his mouth and devour the little human when the little boy spoke.

"Kitty!" Harry shouted a big smile on his face and a finger pointed at his oversized wet nose.

'Kitty?! KITTY?! I am no KITTY! I eat kitties for breakfast!' Fenrir thought angrily. Ok not really, they had too much fur and had annoying little bones that got stuck in his throat when he swallowed… but that was beside the point! He didn't look anything like a kitty! Did he?

Harry threw his arms over the huge muzzle before him and gave Fenrir a sloppy kiss between the eyes. Fenrir felt his tail wag slightly when he noticed how green this little one's eyes were. They reminded him of the forest that protected him. It didn't hurt that the boy smelled wonderful.

Fenrir had never felt this much warmth in his heart for any creature that wasn't another werewolf. Making a quick decision he took the little boy into his jaws as gently as he could and started trotting smoothly through the forest to where his den was.

Harry wondered if he was going to get in trouble for being carried off by a huge kitty, but he was enjoying the ride too much, so he remained still and tried not to touch the large fangs.

Fenrir's den was actually a winter cave large enough for his wolf form to stretch out comfortably and large enough for his human side to live and store his clothing there.

Putting Harry down Fenrir growled in warning and looked at Harry who was smiling more up at him. Taking the small arm into his mouth he bit down just enough to break the skin and inject the werewolf venom into the boy.

Harry let out a frightening scream and backed away, holding his arm. He sniffled and looked up at Fenrir.

"Why you bite me?" Harry whimpered. Fenrir licked his cheek to try to seem harmless but Harry pushed him away.

"Mean kitty!" Harry wailed and sat down as the venom started running through his veins. Fenrir remained close and licked Harry again. Harry started to grow and change, turning into a pure white wolf pup before Fenrir's eyes. Harry looked at him; his green eyes unchanged, and licked his cheek, bouncing like a hyper puppy. Fenrir scowled at how thin his new pup was, but took him by the scarf of the neck and headed towards the cabin.

The new two person pack trotted silently until they got to the clearing where the cabin was. The skinny horse woman was standing at the door, calling for the boy and shouting that if he doesn't come back he wouldn't eat for a week. Fenrir let out a low growl and set Harry down. Harry romped around him, choosing to hunt Fenrir's tail, which moved easily in the wind.

Fenrir looked back and wagged his tail, making Harry pounce and bite at his tail. Finally the horse woman went inside and all the lights turned off. Fenrir looked straight ahead and slid into the clearing. Harry tried to follow him into the cabin, but Fenrir told him to wait outside with a growl. Harry yipped, making Fenrir wince. Luckily no lights came on and Fenrir growled again, heading inside the cabin.

Harry plopped his bottom down and watched the door. He tilted his head to listen but he heard nothing. Finally Fenrir came from the house licking his bloody lips and dropping a beefy arm in front of Harry. Harry's stomach grumbled and he attacked the arm, devouring it in seconds. Fenrir grinned; it was Harry's final step before he became a full-fledged werewolf.

The next morning Fenrir was happy to see that his little pup named Harry hadn't woken up before him. Hurrying into his winter cave he threw on some worn jean shorts and went outside, picking Harry up to wake him. When Harry opened his deep green eyes and looked at Fenrir his face broke out in a huge smile.

"Kitty!" Harry shouted, hugging Fenrir tight. Fenrir felt his eye twitch and he held Harry by his armpits at arm's length.

"Let's get one thing straight. I am a wolf. Not a kitty. Kitties go 'meow'. Besides my name is Fenrir." He said a matter of factly. Harry thought about this for a second and looked back at Fenrir.

"Well then wolves go meow too, because you just said 'meow'." Harry stated. Fenrir couldn't help it and started laughing, setting Harry down on the forest floor.

"How would you like to stay with me Harry and become a wolf?" Fenrir asked.

"I never have to go back to my aunt and uncle's?" Harry asked with wide eyes. Fenrir nodded and the next thing he knew he had an armful of happy Harry.

"Yay! I get to be a wolf! And I'll still get to say meow like a kitty!" Harry shouted.

"Well don't make a habit of it…" Fenrir mumbled as Harry started meowing like a cat, making Fenrir smile.

ONE YEAR LATER…

Five year old Harry leaped and climbed through the forest fast, holding what he found close to his chest. Fenrir lifted his head lightly when Harry ran into the clearing where they were resting and caught the excited child.

"What did you find?" Fenrir asked. Harry held up a bright red ball.

"Lookie what I founds!" Harry shouted. Fenrir smiled and put him down letting Harry run off to play with the ball.

Harry ran in a circle before running back to Fenrir giggling and settled in his lap, inspecting the ball, wondering what to do with it. When nothing came to his mind he started chewing on it, making Fenrir smile peacefully.

"Fen I going to go find potatoes!" Harry shouted and stood up fast, giving Fenrir the red ball.

"Protect this, it's my treasure." Harry said, and ran off. Fenrir held the red ball and leaned against the rock, letting the sun warm him while it could.

Over the years Fenrir he had always been heartless and mean, even eating children when he was hungry enough. But ever since little Harry had come a little over a year ago Fenrir had been peaceful, staying away from villages and not eating a human since the whale people Harry had come into the forest with.

Harry bounced and trotted through the well-known forest and sniffed out the wild potatoes and wild mushrooms for the soup that night. His nose was always sensitive to the roots and he enjoyed finding them for Fenrir since the older werewolf really liked them. Harry stopped and lifted his head when he felt a small breeze move his hair and the smell of ice reach his nose. He knew winter was coming because his hair was turning white, but would the first blizzard really come so early? (Harry's hair changes color with the seasons, black for spring and summer. Fall he starts changing and for winter he turns pure white. His werewolf also makes the color change.)

Harry started yipping and ran back to Fenrir, leaping into his arms. Fenrir held him tight and lifted his head to sniff the chilling air. With a snarl he leapt up and started walking for their winter cave. He hadn't thought the first blizzard would strike so early and so fiercely.

An hour later Fenrir found himself lost and half frozen. The snow and ice had hit them like a wall making Fenrir turned around. His thin jean shorts was doing nothing for warmth and now he felt his winter cave was actually farther away than when he first began. Harry was held in his strong arms shivering violently in his strong grasp.

"I-I-I'm c-c-c-cold" Harry chattered and Fenrir actually let out a whimper. Harry's lips were blue and his fingers were following, he didn't even have jean shorts because the young pup didn't like clothes. Coming to the edge of the forest was a shock to Fenrir and he looked into the clearing seeing the outline of an awkward shaped house. Not caring who it belonged to Fenrir started to march his way through the snow towards the front door.

He opened the door as silently as he could and made his way into a warm wizard kitchen. Sniffing around and not smelling anyone he headed to where the soft glowing fire was and settled down right in front of it. Pulling a large knitted blanket off the couch he wrapped it around himself and Harry, curling up around the small pup. Fenrir fell asleep fast to Harry's soft snoring and his rapid heartbeat.

Fred and George were the first to wake up that morning and made their way down the stairs to see if they could look through the presents before their mom and dad woke up. They stopped fast when a huge curled up figure in front of their fire caught their eye.

"Fred?"

"Yes George?"

"You think mom and dad would be crazy enough to buy us a werewolf for Christmas like we asked?"

"I don't think so George." A little head popped out from the blankets and green eyes made them freeze. The little boy regarded them wearily so Fred and George did the only thing they knew best when nervous… they grinned at the little boy.

Harry watched as the two boy's faces lit up and he couldn't help but smile. He wiggled his way out of Fenrir's arms and walked up to the boys, sniffing them. They looked the same but they smelled so different!

Fred and George looked at each other as the little boy sniffed them then looked back at him.

"Hi I'm Fred."

"Hi I'm George." Harry tilted his head then smiled.

"I'm Harry!" Harry said, starting to scratch his hair. Dark patches of hair started falling out, starting to leave his hair completely white and puffy.

"Why is your hair doing that?" George asked, picking up a clump of black hair.

"It changes when the seasons change. It's really annoying and itchy." Harry said, shaking his body to get the stray hairs off his back.

"You know werewolf hairs sell for a lot." Fred said, grabbing a baggy and putting the clumps of hair into it. Harry shrugged and ran over to Fenrir starting to shake him.

"Fen! Fenny! Wakey!" The pup demanded. Fred and George hid behind the couch, waiting for the older werewolf to release his anger at the young boy. The older werewolf simply opened one eye and regarded the pup.

"Harry it is much too early. The sun has barely peeked over the earth." Fenrir grumbled and grabbed the pup snuggling him like a teddy bear. Harry screamed with laughter as Fenrir started blowing on his stomach and nibbling his chest, tickling Harry with his coarse winter beard.

Fred and George looked at each other and grinned running into the kitchen to grab some food for the two werewolves. Coming back with a plate of meat each they sat on the couch.

"Come here Harry, Fen, we got meat!" Fred and George said together. Harry wiggled from Fenrir's grasp and ran to the couch, climbing onto it. Fenrir just glared.

"My name is Fenrir and I'm not some dog you can win over with treats." Fenrir huffed. Harry ignored Fenrir and took a slice of beef from Fred starting to gobble it down. George put the plate on the ground and pushed it with his toe to Fenrir then sat back down next to Harry. Fenrir grabbed the plate and started eating, giving into his grumbling stomach.

Bill walked down the stairs yawning and rubbing his eyes. He jumped with a start when he saw Fred and George playing with a white haired boy while a huge man lay curled up in front of the fire, having fallen back to sleep after his meal.

Fred picked Harry up and spun him around making him squeal.

"My turn! Stop hogging the puppy." George grumbled, grabbing Harry and tickling him.

"Fred! George! Put that down! I'm getting dad!" Billy shouted running back up the stairs.

"What has his knickers in bunch?" George asked, looking at Fred. They shrugged and continued playing with Harry. Ginny and Ron woke up to the noise and ran down.

"Look! We got a puppy." George said, introducing Ginny and Ron to Harry.

"Mom didn't just get him for you guys!" Ron yelled, stomping his foot. Charlie came down at that point blinking at the white haired boy.

"Who's that?" Charlie asked.

"Mom got us a werewolf puppy!" Fred and George chorused. Harry looked around at all the children that were coming out and felt excited.

"Then who is that over there?" Charlie said, motioning to Fenrir who was still curled up in the knitted blanket.

"His mom? Or dad?" Fred said.

"That's Fen! He adopted me." Harry piped up. Finally Fenrir couldn't take the chattering and stood up, taking Harry from George. All the kids "awed" at getting their toy taken away.

"Harry is not your puppy, your parents didn't buy us, and I don't think we'll be staying long." Fenrir said. Arthur and Molly ran down the stairs and almost passed out.

Fenrir Greyback the most feared werewolf in wizard history was staying mere inches from their youngest children.

"Back up Greyback!" Arthur shouted, pointing his wand at the wolf. Fenrir growled and turned his body to protect Harry should the wizard attack.

"Be nice to the wolfy!" Ginny wailed, hugging Fenrir's leg. Ron started crying too and hugged Fenrir's other leg. Fred and George looked at each other and started wailing, hugging Fenrir's middle while Charlie still looked half asleep and confused. Fenrir's eye was twitching and he groaned softly when Harry started crying, hugging Fenrir's neck tight.

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! ^&*()_+

And we'll end it right there. Cliff hanger I know but oh wells. Will Molly and Arthur attack Fenrir? Why does Sirius Black break out of prison so early? Anymore questions for the second chapters or if you have an idea you want to see play out in the story you know what to do: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back to "Wolf Says Meow!" I am your wonderful and beautiful Namira Scorpion. (kidding!) AKA Stardind. Ok so I was looking up other Fenrir and Sirius Fanfictions and there are NONE aside from mine! Egad! So wow I feel like I have a lot of burden on my shoulders to make this a good first Fenrir and Sirius fanfiction. Cross your fingers!

We aren't going to start this out right where we left off. We're going to start this out with Sirius Black and why he leaves Azkaban…

Because I really don't want to fight about the Weasley children ages here are their ages IN MY STORY (does not mean they are in the books, but I tried to base it as close to the books as I could)

Ginny: 4, Ron: 5, Fred: 7, George: 7, Percy: 9, Charlie: 11, Bill: 13

Ok without further ado here is chapter two! -bows-

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$^&*)_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

ONE MONTH AGO. . . AZKABAN PRISON…

Sirius Black knew many things about himself. He knew he liked chocolate pudding and hated garlic. He knew he was gay and was in love with Remus Lupin.

What he didn't know is that he was a werewolf, bitten many times in his animagus form by Remus Lupin. He knew he was bitten of course, but he thought that his animagus form was immune to the changing virus of the werewolf.

He was dead wrong. At night on the full moon when he was sleeping, Snuffles, his animagus form, would awaken and turn into a werewolf, pacing and howling his woe in the Azkaban cell.

A new guard had started in the night shift on the full moon. They had told him to ignore whenever the prisoners screamed, but one coming from a certain cell was bothering him. It sounded like the guy was dying, so he innocently went to go check it out. He couldn't see inside the cell and his magic was limited like the prisoners so he could only hold up his lantern.

When the noise stopped and he didn't see anything he quickly started unlocking the cell door, thinking the guy had really died. He was young and stupid, all his training flying out the window at the thought of someone dying on his watch.

A huge wolf leaped from the dark corner, tackling him to the ground. Sniffing over him and snarling the wolf bounded off in the dark corridor. The guard peed himself and quickly decided to put in his two weeks' notice…

Snuffles chose not to eat the guard despite his starving stomach because his dog side couldn't bear the thought of eating a human. He ran as fast as he could through the corridors, making sharp turns and finally his paws hit rough sand and ears met howling wind. Sniffing and struggling to see he ran towards the waves and without a second thought, leaped into the roaring waters, kicking his powerful legs forward. Hopefully it would take him away from the prison and to some food…

WEASLEY HOUSE… PREASENT DAY

30 minutes after Arthur and Molly discovered Greyback in their living room the large family found themselves sitting at the table eating breakfast while Fenrir sat at the end with Harry in his lap. Molly kindly offered the little boy a glass of milk who took it happily and started gulping it down.

"So um… Do you plan to stay?" Arthur asked, his wand pointed at Fenrir under the table.

"No we don't. We're heading right back to our winter cave as soon as the wind dies a little." Fenrir said. Harry put the glass down after finishing it and burped.

"We don't want him to go!" Ginny wailed. All the Weasley kids started crying again and Molly hushed them with a stern look.

"They are not pets to keep around on a leash." Molly said "If they wish to leave they may without any whining and pulling from us."

"But mama… can they at least visit?" Ron asked.

"Yeah! Please!" Percy piped up. Molly looked over at Percy surprised that he liked anyone since Percy was normally the disagreeable child. Looking at Arthur, Molly answered the heavy question.

"If Grey… If Fenrir and Harry wish to visit I don't see why not." Molly said. Arthur looked at her like she had grown two heads and the children cheered.

"Oh please Fen! Can we visit sometimes?" Harry pleaded, tugging on Fenrir's beard.

"I don't see why not, but only once a month in the very beginning of the month." Fenrir said.

"Why only once a month?" Ron whined.

"It is dangerous the other times. After our transformation we are tired and irritable. And right before our transformation I am about six times stronger than a healthy adult human male and Harry is twice as strong as the same male. The last thing I would want is Harry breaking one of your limbs or giving you a concussion on accident." Fenrir said, sniffing the raw steak Molly put in front of him.

"Thank you for thinking of our children." Molly said. She never really knew anything about werewolves, only that they transformed the week of the full moon and their bite changed the bitten into a werewolf.

"Harry would feel guilty about hurting his new friends." Fenrir mumbled over a mouth full of steak. Harry bit the other end of the steak growling playfully and tugging off a large chunk, gulping it down.

"Harry don't play with your food and chew or I'll chew your food for you again." Fenrir said, swallowing almost the whole steak. Harry pouted but nodded.

Molly watched with interest the interaction between the two werewolves. Fenrir seemed harsh towards little Harry, but it was done with care. He never was overly harsh and everything said was for Harry's wellbeing. The thought that Fenrir would stay away in the most dangerous time for her children she knew was almost more for Harry then her children's sake.

The wind started to die down and Fenrir tilted his head to listen.

"The wind is calming. We should go before it picks up." Fenrir said, standing with Harry in his arms.

"Isn't Harry going to be cold like that?" Molly asked in a worried tone.

"I don't gets cold!" Harry said, hugging Fenrir around his neck.

"May I give you something anyway?" Molly asked hopefully. Fenrir shrugged and Molly ran upstairs in glee.

Fenrir walked out of the Weasley house scowling and holding Harry's hand. He was wearing a dark grey knitted sweater that had a green F on the chest. Harry was wearing green footy PJs with a huge red H on the front. Turned out Molly Weasley could knit in record time…

Harry laughed and bounced around in the fresh crisp snow, holding Fenrir's hand tight to not fall.

"I liked the Miss Molly!" Harry said, leaping onto a fallen tree and jumping into Fenrir's arms.

"Good. I'll make sure we visit at least once a month." Fenrir promised and continued walking through the forest. Harry looked up at the sky, finding the full moon in the darkening sky.

"I'm glad I didn't hurt the kids today." Harry said "They were really nice."

"You have more control than most kids your age." Fenrir said, climbing up the steep mountain into their large winter cave. Harry puffed out his chest in pride and snuggled to Fenrir's chest. Fenrir settled down on some furs and carefully removed the footie PJs from Harry, folding them and placing them under the furs. He took off his own sweater and placed it with Harry's PJs.

"Ready for the full moon tonight?" Fenrir said, taking off his jean shorts and tossing them away. He would have to go to a store to get another pair but for now he would deal with the holey ones.

Walking outside with Harry's small hand in his larger one Fenrir went outside to greet the rising moon.

Around midnight after a few hours of running around Fenrir froze up, making Harry stop and sniff. A mad werewolf was running around, and was coming closer to Harry and Fenrir.

Growling to Harry to run both wolves took off fast as Sirius burst through the trees and chased after them. Fenrir could smell the blood lust rolling off of Sirius as the black wolf locked eyes onto young Harry. Fenrir snarled and herded Harry across an old tree that had fallen to make a natural bridge over a fast moving river. When Harry had made it across Fenrir grabbed the tree and forced it into the river.

Harry whined and howled, looking at Fenrir from the other side of the river.

"Go to the cave and I will be there tomorrow!" Fenrir promised. Harry nodded and ran off fast. Fenrir turned when he heard Sirius rumbling his way through the forest and took off, almost relieved when the wolf followed him.

They chased each other for almost three hours until Fenrir felt like his lungs were going to burst. Sirius was like a crack addict after his high, unrelenting and untiring. Fenrir hid behind a bolder, panting and sitting down. Sirius leaped onto him and Fenrir fought with all his might. But Sirius wasn't going to kill him… no… he was moving into a different position…

DAWN…

Harry paced in front of the cave whimpering and waiting for his Fen to come back. He promised! Fen never broke his promises. Harry started sobbing and ran into the cave, hugging Fenrir's sweater to his chest tight and curled up on the furs, taking in Fenrir's deep scent. Closing his eyes he fell asleep.

Fenrir opened his eyes, feeling the sharp pain in his back he growled and slowly sat up. Sirius was asleep a few feet away, snoring softly like nothing had happened the night before. Fenrir slowly stood up and kicked Sirius hard in the side, waking him up right away.

"What the hell?" Sirius shouted, leaping up. Looking around Sirius looked confused.

"Where the fuck am I?" Sirius growled.

"You're in my forest and you raped me you fucking idiot after you tried to kill my cub!" Fenrir snarled, wanting to strangle the wolf before him.

"I don't remember any of that!" Sirius screamed.

"That's because you're a werewolf and you've been suppressing your wolf!" Fenrir shouted back. Rubbing his neck he snarled feeling the claiming mark.

"But I… I didn't even know I was…" Sirius said, looking panicked.

"Well now you do. And guess what; you've claimed me as your mate so now you get to take care of me and my cub!" Fenrir screamed in his face, turning and starting to walk to his winter cave. Harry must be terrified and Fenrir didn't want to make him wait longer than he had too.

Sirius ran after him confused.

"I don't understand! I don't know the first thing of taking care of a family!" Sirius wailed.

"I'll teach you. And you have to meditate and get in touch with your wolf or you'll kill my cub then I'll have to kill you very slowly and painfully." Fenrir growled. They came to the raging river and Fenrir walked over to a tree, easily pushing it over to make a small bridge. Sirius walked after him, his head bowed in shame.

"I'm sorry about last night…" Sirius whispered after a while. Fenrir shrugged and headed straight for his cave and his scared cub.

"It wasn't the first time I was raped." Fenrir said, starting to climb the small mountain, ignoring his aching legs and burning ass. Sirius followed after him silently and waited outside as Fenrir went into his cave.

"Harry?" Fenrir whispered, lifting up the tightly curled up boy. Harry opened his eyes fast and leaped to hug Fenrir tight.

"I thought the mad wolf was going to hurt you!" Harry sobbed. Fenrir chuckled and hugged Harry tight, rocking him softly and cooing nonsense.

"Please… I'm too tough." Fenrir promised, kissing the top of Harry's head. Harry smiled softly and nuzzled Fenrir under his chin. Fenrir stood, heading outside to introduce Harry to his new mate.

"Harry this is…" Fenrir looked at Sirius.

"I'm Sirius." Sirius said, giving the little boy and big grin and trying to seem friendly. Harry just glared at him and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Harry." Fenrir growled in warning.

"I'm Harry…" Harry mumbled. Fenrir set Harry down and looked at Sirius.

"Let's get started with your training." Fenrir said to Sirius. Sirius gulped, not knowing if he was going to like this…

TWO WEEKS LATER…

Sirius followed Fenrir, holding Harry in his arms as Harry chatted happily about the Weasley family and all the friendly kids. The two had grown close over the two weeks of training and gathering food for the small wolf pack.

"I'm sorry I won't be able to meet them." Sirius said. After talking all night Sirius and Fenrir decided that Sirius meeting the Weasley family would be a very bad idea since he was an escaped Azkaban prisoner. So Sirius would wait at the edge of the forest while Fenrir took Harry to go play with the children for a few hours.

"It's ok. Maybe one day you can!" Harry said, hugging Sirius tight around the neck. They came to the edge of the clearing and Sirius transferred Harry to Fenrir's waiting arms.

"We'll see you at sun down." Fenrir said, heading down to the clearing. Seven kids ran to meet them, screaming and cheering to see their friends.

"Mama made lunch for you!" Ginny shouted, holding Fenrir's massive hand and leading him to the house while Harry ran around with the others.

"Harry come eat before you tire yourself out!" Fenrir said. Harry ran over and took Fenrir's other hand. As all the kids sat around a wooden table outside Fenrir settled next to Molly on a wooden bench.

"Fenrir you look pale." Molly said in worry. Fenrir nibbled on some pickles.

"I got an unwanted mate and now I think I'm pregnant." Fenrir said. Molly blinked.

"Oh… does the father or Harry know?" Molly asked. Fenrir shook his head.

"Werewolf pregnancies have a 50/50 chance of miscarrying during the first transformation. I don't want to tell either of them until after this next transformation and I know." Fenrir said. Molly placed a comforting arm onto Fenrir's arm.

"I'll help you anyway I can…" Molly said. Fenrir sighed and pat her hand softly.

"It's the way of the werewolf. We lose children all the time… We don't exactly live in the best part of the world." Fenrir said "We try not to get attached until after their 2nd birthday…"

"I never knew it was so bad for werewolves…" Molly whispered.

"Even if I wanted too I couldn't get a job or a house in your world. So we make do with what the forest gives and takes." Fenrir said, sipping some lemonade. Molly felt her heart breaking. It sounded like Fenrir had felt the loss of a child before… and Molly felt selfish knowing she had her seven babies safe and sound around her. She might not have it all money wise… but at least she knew her kids were safe, warm, and fed when she went to bed at night.

Fenrir knew no such thing. Harry went to bed hungry some nights, slept in a cold cave, and almost died in a blizzard. Yet looking at him the hard times hadn't fazed him. Molly felt tears flow down her cheeks and a rough hand brushed them away. Molly wrapped her arms around his large frame and Fenrir allowed the woman to comfort him. A feeling of sadness struck his heart for the first time in a long time and he quickly willed it away.

The forest wouldn't forgive those who let sadness rule their heart. It was a lesson he learned many times and wasn't one he wanted to repeat.

Harry ran over and leaped into Fenrir's arms, chattering something about tag. Fenrir allowed himself to spoil himself by holding Harry tight.

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$^*()_+~!%*)_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$^&*()_+

There you go! 2nd chapter up! In the next chapter: does Fenrir keep the baby? Molly writes a book?! Remus a rough and tough man?! WHAT IS GOING ON!

The wizarding world is being turned upside down! Find out in "Wolf says Meow!" chapter three!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Thank everyone for your great reviews I'm glad you all love it! I'm trying to take the story as slow as possible I've hoped you all noticed. And thank you for everyone who are going to continue to read the story even though it is a Sirius/Fenrir fanfic and not a Fenrir/Sirius fanfic. Honestly I think Fenrir being on top is way over done. I've never read a fanfic where Fenrir was on bottom and honestly I think he would be cute with a little pregnant belly =^-^=

Anyways in this chapter:

Molly decides to write a book

Remus finds the pack

Without further waiting here is chapter 3!

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

Molly looked through the public wizard library as her children ran around the kid's section and looked for every book on werewolves. Finding only three that weren't fictional horror books Molly sat down and started skimming through the first book. The information was outdated: the book coming from the 1800s. Molly huffed and threw the book away going to the next two. The next two were no better, the information was old and just showed that the werewolves were mindless animals, in and out of their wolf form.

Molly rubbed her chin and grinned; coming up with a perfect plan. Gathering up her little brood she rushed back home and wrote a short letter. Giving it to her owl she sat down and hoped Fenrir would answer her.

Molly Weasley was going to study Fenrir and his pack and write a book, telling the true story of werewolves.

ROAD IN THE FOREST… PRESENT TIME…

Remus Lupin stopped the motorcycle he was riding and looked up, catching the site of an owl with a little note in his beak. A wizard nearby? And who would send a letter out into the forest? Remus turned off the road and followed the owl as best he could, almost slipping in the thick snow. With much luck he would find a werewolf pack to join.

After the murder of his two best friends, the murder of his third friend, and the imprisonment of his boy… ex-boyfriend… Remus had been moving from pack to pack trying to find a place to belong. If he could find a werewolf pack with a wizarding community nearby Remus would be in heaven.

The owl flew up a mountain and into a deep winter cave. Remus propped his bike up and sniffed the area. Growling he smelled his worst enemy: Fenrir Greyback. Running up the steep snowy mountain as best he could Remus followed his nose to a large winter cave opening.

Fenrir was about to grab the note and open in when a new scent reached his nose. Standing and snarling with Harry napping in his arms; he turned to the mouth of the cave. Sirius stood up wondering what was upsetting his mate when Remus appeared at the mouth of the cave.

"Fenrir Greyback… feasting on more children?" Remus snarled. Harry opened his eyes sleepily and rubbed his eyes, looking at the new comer.

"Who that Fen?" Harry asked, looking at Fenrir. Fenrir's eyes were yellow steel as he looked at the angry Remus. He was in no condition to fight and he didn't want to frighten Harry.

"Leave Remus. I haven't been near a human settlement in over a year." Fenrir said, holding Harry tighter.

"Remy!" Sirius shouted. Remus looked at him in shock as if just noticing that he was there.

"Sirius? What are you doing out of Azkaban?" Remus asked.

"Funny story… turns out you turned me and now I'm a werewolf. A guard let me out on the full moon and my werewolf came here. Heh." Sirius said, rubbing the back of his head.

"You murderer! How dare you stand there after you helped our best friends be murdered?" Remus roared, leaping for Sirius. Harry's eyes widened and he leaped between the angry werewolf and his other adopted father.

Remus back handed the cub away harder than he intended and Harry flew to the side of the cave wall. With a sickening crack Harry's head hit the stone wall hard and he fell to the floor limply like a doll, blood spraying from his head. All three adults felt their hearts freeze and the owl took flight fast, the note covered in blood still in its beak…

THE BURROW…

Molly looked over when her owl flew in in a panic and flapped around wildly, a note in its beak. Molly froze the bird fast and grabbed the note, noticing with horror that it was covered in fresh warm blood.

Arthur took the fire call from his wife and winced when her panicked sobbing voice met his ears.

"Calm down Molly and tell me what happened…" Arthur said soothingly.

"You have to go help them! One of them is really hurt!" Molly sobbed, explaining about the note and the blood.

"I'll be over right away I promise." Arthur said fast. He grabbed his coat but had to stop when he noticed a blonde in his way.

"Where do you think you're going Mr. Weasley?" Lucius's cold voice asked.

"Listen Malfoy I'll give you a wizarding life debt if you meet me at St. Mungo's in ten minutes and help me out." Arthur said fast. Lucius raised his eye brow and turned to let Arthur pass.

THE CAVE…

Arthur panted as he ran up the mountain side after apparating to its side. He saw a bike and foot steps leading to one of the many caves in the large mountain face. Running to the mouth he looked around, shivering lightly at the cold. Fenrir was holding Harry's limp body, rocking him softly as tears fell down his face. Sirius was petting his bloody hair sobbing and Remus was in the corner of the cave, holding his knees and rocking.

"Fenrir… we have to get him to the hospital…" Arthur whispered, kneeling down in front of Fenrir.

"THEY WONT HELP HIM! DON'T YOU GET IT! WE'RE MONSTERS! NOTHING MORE NOTHING LESS!" Fenrir roared. He buried his face into Harry's chest and sobbed. Remus flinched at the word "monsters" but remained in his rocking pose.

"He's still alive… they will help him if I have to point my wand at a healer and threaten him with death." Arthur promised. He moved to take Harry from Fenrir, ignoring the large werewolf's snarling. He wrapped his cloak tightly around Harry and apparated out of the cave fast to the lobby of St. Mungo's.

"Someone please help me! My son had an accident!" Arthur shouted. A bunch of nurses and healers ran over to help the little boy. Arthur let them take him panting, looking over and catching the eye of Lucius, who had his own little boy next to him.

"So whose son was that really?" Lucius said, walking over to a shaking Arthur.

"It's a young werewolf boy who lives near my house…" Arthur whispered. Lucius seemed shocked that Arthur would care so much for a werewolf.

"And you need me to use my power to make them treat him." Lucius guessed. Arthur nodded once.

"Alright, but you owe me." Lucius said, patting Draco's head.

After 30 minutes the healers brought Arthur and Lucius into the room and looked worried.

"We can no longer treat him… we tested his blood and he's a werewolf…" the healer said. Harry had a thick bandage wrapped around his head and he was lying on a bed, breathing shallowly, but breathing none the less. Lucius backed the healer up to the wall, his stone eyes pinning him with fear.

"You will treat this young boy or I will see to it that all of my associates find another hospital to treat themselves and their families." Lucius hissed. The healer gulped and shook, but stood his ground.

"Find someone else… but you can use the bed and the room…" the healer said, rushing from the room. Lucius went to the fire place and made a quick call. Arthur was rubbing Harry's hair back, tears falling down his cheeks at how pale the boy looked. The fire came to life and Severus Snape stepped into the room, a large black bag on his shoulder.

"Ok show me this werewolf." Severus said, annoyed to be pulled from his labs. Lucius motioned to the unmoving boy on the bed and Severus felt his heart soften. The boy looked barely four… younger than his little godson who was looking at him with pleading eyes… Shaking his head Severus went into healer mode and started casting charms and pouring potions down his throat. Checking the bandage around his head to make sure they were proper Severus poured more potions down his throat and cast one more charm.

"Well he'll live. His werewolf blood is working great with the potions. It's probably the only thing that saved his life. If werewolf cubs are one thing its tough… but I don't know if he'll have brain damage until he wakes up" Severus said, rubbing his face. Draco tugged his godfather's robes and Severus picked him up.

"Is the puppy going to be ok?" Draco asked softly.

"He should be fine little dragon." Severus promised. Arthur went to the fire place to call his family and stepped back as Molly floo'ed in with their children. Fenrir wasn't far behind, rushing to Harry's side almost knocking Severus over.

"Oh my Harry…" Fenrir whispered, going on his knees and resting his forehead on the bed, placing his huge hand on Harry's tiny one. Everyone in the room stood around the bed, holding their breath for Harry to wake up.

THE NEXT MORNING…

Arthur took the children home to rest as Molly stayed with Severus to watch over Fenrir and Harry. Lucius took his own son home when he fell asleep in his father's arms. Molly was taking notes and taking pictures making Severus interested.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked. Fenrir was on the bed curled up around Harry, sleeping heavily.

"I'm going to study Fenrir and Harry and write a book." Molly said without looking up.

"Oh?" Severus said, very interested. "Maybe I can help…"

After a few minutes of talking and planning Fenrir shot up and looked down when Harry started whimpering and moving.

"He's waking up! I'll call everyone." Molly said running to the fire place. Fenrir got off the bed and grudgingly let Severus look over him. Harry cracked open his eyes and slowly looked around the room.

"Fen…" The boy whimpered and reached for Fenrir. Fenrir took his hand fast and placed his lips to it.

"I'm here cub… I'll always be here…" Fenrir promised. Harry held up his arms and Fenrir gathered him into his thick strong ones. They held each other tight and Molly couldn't help but aw until Fenrir went rigid. Severus looked closer and almost burst out laughing.

Harry was suckling intently on Fenrir's nipple, a few drops of heavy milk leaking from his lips and down his chin.

THE CAVE…

Sirius paced in the cave, completely ignoring the other wolf. It had been hours and hours since Fenrir left to go to Harry and Sirius hated his escaped convict status that prevented him from being next to his godson's side.

Yes he knew who Harry was the minute Snuffles smelled him as a werewolf. That was the true reason for the chase, not to kill Harry. Somehow Sirius's other half Snuffles knew if he was bound to Fenrir he would be bound to Harry. And when Sirius turned human he recognized the little boy right away, almost unable to hold his joy.

But Harry was wary of him and Sirius knew he couldn't just take him into his arms and away from his parent figure which he saw in Fenrir. So Sirius stayed and honestly Fenrir didn't seem like the heartless child eating monster that he had heard of. Yes he was hard and sometimes Sirius questioned whether he was right to be raising Harry but Fenrir loved the little boy. A blind man could see the love and tenderness he displayed with the tiny boy.

"Sirius…" A sobbed voice called out. Sirius stopped and looked at Remus, wanting to gather the man into his arms. Remus was looking at him on his hands and knees, tears running down his cheeks.

"Yes Remus?" Sirius whispered.

"I'm a monster…" Remus choked out. Sirius broke down and got on his knees, hugging Remus tight.

"No you're not… you were angry… you didn't know about Peter…" The only thing the two men could do while they waited for Fenrir was talk. Sirius told him all about Peter and the change; how much he regretted it when he found out Peter had betrayed him and in his anger went after him.

"I smacked him into the wall so hard his head burst open!" Remus screamed, sobbing into Sirius's chest. Sirius rocked him and closed his eyes, tears running down his cheeks as well. He hoped and prayed that Harry would be ok…

HOSPITAL…

Severus did a few tests with Harry and took notes, happily noticing that the boy seemed perfectly fine.

"It's amazing! He shows no signs of ever having a head injury." Severus said, having Harry follow his finger. Harry giggled and grabbed at the potion stained finger.

"Why do your hands look funny?" Harry said, grabbing the hand and looking it over. Severus entertained him and spread his fingers.

"I work on potions to help people. Sometimes the ingredients stain my fingers." Severus said. Harry sniffed his hand and sneezed. Severus wrinkled his nose and wiped his hand on his robes.

"Thanks for that…" Severus mumbled. Harry played with the bed sheets and looked around.

"I wanna go home…" Harry whispered, looking at Fenrir.

"Soon Harry. I want to make sure you're ok before I take you home." Fenrir said, petting Harry's hair back. Severus slowly removed the head bindings and checked all around Harry's fluffy white hair for any signs of a cut or a bruise. Harry sucked his thumb and allowed him to move his head around.

"I think he's fine. But he shouldn't be sleeping on a cave floor just yet." Severus said.

"He'll stay with us of course." Molly said with no room for argument. Fenrir just bowed his head, too tired to argue.

"Well we have a little problem with that…" Fenrir said.

"What's that?" Molly said.

"Sirius Black is my mate."

The room was silent until Harry sneezed again.

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

There you go! Another installment! Going to fast forward in the next chapter and Sirius finds out about the baby! Your reviews are very much appreciated and they get the chapters written faster! Wow I didn't think the story would be this long but you guys love it so:

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Sorry I kept you hanging on the last chapter but it was my evil way of making you all review :p. When I started writing this I didn't think it would get so big! This is becoming one of my longest stories, but I'm proud of it!

This chapter is dedicated to garabato for drawing me an amazing picture! If anyone wants to draw a picture of "Wolf says Meow" or any of my other stories please do! I love them! But please share with me!

Anyways I won't make you wait any longer here is Wolf says Meow chapter 4.

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*)_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*)_+

After finding out about Sirius Black living with Fenrir the room was in shock, but Molly just hugged Fenrir and said he was welcome no matter whom his mate was.

For his help with the care of Harry Lucius only wanted one thing: a baby sitter for his son Draco. Molly was quick to volunteer and said he would fit perfectly with her little brood. So every morning Lucius would drop Draco off at the burrow and every evening he would pick him up. Draco started becoming a much happier child with children to play with and a real mother to smother him. Narcissa had divorced Lucius and skipped the country with her sister after the fall of the dark lord.

Sirius and Remus built a hut on the edge of the forest within the meadow of the burrow so that Fenrir was close to Molly should he need her. Sirius started bouncing around and whooping when Fenrir told him he was pregnant. His first transformation in his pregnancy luckily wasn't stressful and Fenrir knew he had kept the babies. Fenrir became hairless and smooth do to his pregnancy, losing his beard, chest hair, leg hair, arm hair and the like. Fenrir explained to Molly it was so the cubs didn't choke on his hairs when he was breast feeding or holding them.

Harry healed nicely under Severus's hand and Severus was forced into a new career… werewolf healer. Just by word of mouth Severus was getting patients on his front door or owls from werewolves in need. If the patients couldn't pay for their treatment or potions they would offer Severus their hair or blood as payment which Severus used in more expensive potions. They also gave him other potions ingredients which they found in their forests, some which even Severus couldn't find. Severus was shocked when he found he liked this new career, it was helping his bank account and his potion stores.

Severus and Molly worked on the book together, Severus putting in what he learned from healing werewolves and Molly put in what she saw and heard from her own little personal werewolf pack. The book was almost done but there was one more thing Molly wanted to add to the back of the book…

FIVE MONTHS LATER… MAY

Molly looked at the werewolf before her intently, waiting for his answer. Fenrir was chewing on a pickle, watching her intently as well.

"You sure you want to hear it?" Fenrir finally asked.

"Yes… I want to know how you became a werewolf." Molly said, taking out a quill and a few pieces of parchment.

"Fine but only because it's you asking." Fenrir said, grabbing a pickle jar and starting to eat them like popcorn.

"I don't remember what year I was born. I know it was a wizarding village and I know it was small. I was turned when I was only 15. I went outside on a full moon like an idiot despite what my mother told me. I felt like no animal could ever touch me as long as I had my wand…" Fenrir allowed Molly to catch up and he looked thoughtful, wondering if he should censor his story but decided against it.

"The werewolf bit into my neck and then brutally raped me on the forest floor. I was so afraid to go home. You see people in my town killed anyone bit by a werewolf. But I went home and hid my state. I gave birth to three little pups six months later… only one little boy lived past six months old… I named him John, after my father who had died when I was 10. He was only six years old when he was shot with the Avada Kedavra curse one full moon night… I saw the man who did it… I followed him home, anger and red was all I saw. He had a family…" Fenrir clutched the jar tight.

"It was the first time I killed a child. I took his youngest son into my mouth and ripped him apart. The pain I saw in the farmer's eyes… it was only a fraction of the pain I felt in my chest over my John… the farmer tried to shoot me but I was too fast. I killed his oldest child when he ran out of the house to try to kill me with a knife." Fenrir stopped again and touched his cheek softly where a scar was.

"He slashed my cheek and I bit him in half. Only when the farmer's wife started screaming at her lost did I understand what I had just done. Only the mother knew what pain I was in… her husband took my child and I took two of hers. I got the nickname Greyback that night. The farmer came to my village the next morning and spoke of the werewolf who attacked his family and killed two of his children. He said all he could see was a grey back as the wolf ran. Of course he forgot to mention the werewolf child he killed.

I buried John silently in the forest. I changed my name to Fenrir Greyback… Fenrir being the wolf in the Norse mythology that bit a hand off a god. I felt like I had done that. I showed those fucking wizards that just because they had magic didn't mean they were untouchable. I refused to do magic any longer. After telling the village my name change they chased me out of the village knowing I had killed the farmer's children." Fenrir looked up at the ceiling.

"After that it was a blur. If someone insulted me I would hurt them or their family. I was a monster I knew that. I tried to make it seem worth wild by gathering werewolves to my cause and turning them against wizards. But one night I came across Remus…" Fenrir looked at Molly.

"He looked so much like my John… the brown hair… the blue eyes… the innocent expression that looked up at me and said "help me". He was also six… the same age as my John when he died… I chased him, my wolf taking over and I bit him. Before I could drag him off to be my cub his bloody father hit me with a curse and I bolted. I lost my chance at having a cub until two years ago. Harry used to be this skinny sad thing that lived with his abusive aunt and uncle. I was honestly going to eat Harry until he threw his arms around my muzzle and kissed me between the eyes. He also called me 'kitty'" Fenrir chuckled, a smile coming onto his face.

"I could never eat another human after that… Harry kept me from going back into my monster self… it's still there… just beneath the surface… I keep it around just in case anyone ever tries to hurt Harry or if someone tries to hurt these cubs that reside in my belly. I'd kill my own mate if he attacked Harry." His eyes harden, feeling someone listening at the kitchen door.

"And it was only Harry who kept me from killing Remus when he hurt my cub five months ago." Fenrir said. Molly just stared at Fenrir unable to believe the story she was just told. She had always heard horror stories of Fenrir Greyback and the things he did if you crossed him. She never knew he had such a soft side… or such a dark past…

Remus leaned his head against the door unable to believe what he had just heard. Fenrir didn't bite him because his father insulted him like his father and mother had said. He did it because Remus reminded him of a child long gone…

Remus closed his eyes and left the house going out into the new spring air to think of his past and what it really meant to be a werewolf…

Fenrir stood when Harry ran in, dripping wet from the melting snow and the new forming mud.

"Harry Greyback you are filthy and dripping all over Molly's floor." Fenrir scowled, picking the shivering Harry up, holding him high up on his chest to avoid his small pregnant belly.

"I sorry miss Molly. I want a bath." Harry said, his hair was starting to become black again do to the season change and he was itchy. Molly chuckled, putting the parchments away and gathered every child, pushing them into the magically enlarged bathroom where the huge tub was. Stripping all the younger children and letting the older children strip themselves Molly motioned them all into the tub, letting them starting to wash and play. Waving her wand Molly charmed the water to hold all the children's heads over the water. Draco seemed shy and held onto Molly's robes.

"Go on Draco. It's just the thing after a cool spring day." Molly said setting him in the water. Draco smiled and ran around and splashed in the sunken tub. Fenrir watched from the door way, placing his large hand on his growing stomach.

"Are they kicking?" Molly asked excited.

"Yeah. Wiggling like little worms they are." Fenrir said yawning.

"Is Sirius and Remus done with your surprise?" Molly said, noticing the puffy eyes.

"They said they would get me. They are probably enlarging it for the babies." Fenrir mumbled.

"Fenrir go ahead and go sleep in mine and Arthur's bed. I'll watch the children." Molly promised. Fenrir scowled.

"I couldn't ask you to do that." Fenrir said.

"I insist" Molly said, pushing Fenrir for their bedroom. Fenrir sighed but settled onto the king sized bed and fell asleep right away. Molly kept the children entertained until Sirius and Remus came into the house about dinner time.

"We're all done!" Sirius said happily, picking up Harry when the cub ran full speed towards him. Just then the fire place came to life and Lucius stepped through the fire with Severus and Arthur not far behind.

"Ah good you are all here in time for dinner! Let me go wake up Fenrir." Molly said, heading upstairs. Opening the door Molly walked in and looked around. Not seeing Fenrir she looked everywhere, finally hearing scratching in their closet. Opening the door Molly gasped, calling for everyone.

Fenrir was in the closet, every sheet in the house around him like a little nest. He was flushed and panting, kneading the sheets in pain. Molly kneeled next to him, letting him rest his head in her lap. Sirius was the first to arrive, gasping.

"Oh no! We gotta move him to the shack!" Sirius said, getting on his knees next to his mate.

"Walking is good for labor Fenrir… think you can stand up?" Molly asked. Fenrir growled softly and nodded. With Sirius's and Molly's help he was able to stand up and make the slow trek down the stairs. Remus, Severus, and Lucius kept the children in the kitchen as Molly, Sirius, and Arthur slowly lead him to the hut. Fenrir was trying not to let the pain show on his face but more than once he felt Molly or Sirius wiping tears from his face.

"Almost there…" Sirius opened the hut showing an enlarged space that was more like a small house not a hut. Sirius lead them to a door called "nest" and opened showing a nest made of every sheet and blanket they could find. Lying Fenrir down, the two stepped back watching him as he rubbed his scent all over the nest, finally settling down after five minutes.

"I want Harry." Fenrir said, lying out in the nest.

"I'll go get him." Molly promised.

"I want the pack here." Fenrir whimpered. Sirius and Molly looked at each other.

"Who is the pack?" Molly asked.

"Everyone! You, Arthur, Sirius, Severus, Lucius, the children, Harry, Remus." Fenrir growled as his first contraction hit him. Molly ran to go get everyone, hoping she didn't miss anything.

After everyone arrived if anyone were to try to leave Fenrir would snarl until they sat back down. Fenrir wanted everyone around him even if he had to threaten them. He was in labor until early the next morning.

Fenrir's panting finally started picking up and Molly jerked herself awake running to his side. Everyone was around the nest sleeping except for Harry who Fenrir wanted inside the nest with him.

"Oh Severus wake up! One of the puppies is coming!" Molly yelled, shaking Severus awake. Severus groaned and got up, getting into the nest and having Fenrir lay on his back. Harry woke up and gasped, hugging Fenrir's neck tight.

"Yay! It's ok Fen soon I'll have brothers or sisters." Harry said. Fenrir smiled through his tears and rested his head on Harry's body. Molly was around taking pictures as each baby came into the world. Two little girls and a little boy wailed as they came into the world. Sirius sobbed in joy as the three 3 pound cubs where placed into his arms.

"They are amazing…" Sirius sniffled, rocking the wailing babies.

"What should we name them?" Fenrir grumbled.

"The boy we should name Grey. And the girls…" Sirius seemed stumped.

"Kara and Melissa" Fenrir mumbled before he gave into sleep. Harry bounced over, sniffing the babies with interest.

"Oh they are beautiful!" Molly said, sniffling.

"Very strong lungs" Severus agreed with a yawn. Everyone finally snuck out, only Remus, Sirius, and Harry staying with Fenrir.

ONE MONTH LATER…

Molly made breakfast humming when an owl flew through the window and dropped the Daily Prophet on the table before flying off once more. Molly grabbed the paper and gasped at the front page.

"A WEREWOLF AND ITS PACK #1 SELLING BOOK IN EUROPE AND AMERICA" By Rita Skeeter

"A new book by Molly Weasley and Severus Snape has become the bestselling book in Europe and America and is being translated now to spread to the Asian countries. Its information and stories brings werewolves into a very new light and makes for an interesting read. With its pictures of real werewolves even of the scary Fenrir Greyback the book is the most truthful and tearful book of our time.

The book opens up with the anatomy and structure of the werewolf written by Severus Snape, even writing about how their blood and hair was used in every day potions we use. But the most interesting stuff comes at the second part of the book talking about the behavior of the werewolf.

Most wizards didn't know that werewolves had control over their werewolf form as long as they meditated every day and didn't reject their werewolf form. Even more sad most wizards didn't know 2/3 werewolf children born in the wild don't live to be adults. For more information this reporter highly recommends this book to anyone curious about these rather amazing creatures."

Molly dropped the paper and ran to the drawer they kept the bank statements in and pulled out the forever changing bank amounts. Molly fainted, the paper falling next to her. Her bank account had gone from a few hundred gallons to almost three million. Bill and Charlie woke their mother up by pouring water on her and looked at her in worry.

"You ok mum?" Charlie asked.

"Yes! I must call your father! And Severus!" Molly yelled running to the fireplace. She called Severus first, grinning like a mad woman when he came to the fire.

"Yes Molly?" Severus said calmly.

"Have you read the daily prophet?" Molly asked.

"I don't read that crap." Severus said without care.

"Have you checked your bank accounts?" Molly asked. Severus looked confused.

"Why would I do that? I haven't been to Diagon ally in almost a month. I get all my potions ingredients from my patients." Severus said.

"Just check your bank statements." Molly said "I'll wait here." Severus sighed and stood, grabbing his own bank statements. Blinking at the number Severus ran over.

"Mrs. Molly Weasley, why do I now have over four million gallons in my account?" Severus asked, hands shaking.

"Read the prophet! Our book is the number one selling book in Europe AND America! And it says here that they will be translating it so that Asian countries will be able to read it as well!" The book had only come out in four languages: French, German, English, and Spanish. Now it was going to be translated into over 80 languages.

"Oh merlin Molly you know what this means?"

"Werewolves might get rights!" Molly said, clapping.

"That. And that the Ministry now knows Sirius Black is at your house." Severus said. Molly paled.

"Oh no… but the book has been out over a month they wouldn't come try to arrest him right? He has cubs!" Molly said, chewing her nails in nervousness.

"I don't know. I would prepare with them just in case." Severus said. Molly hung up feeling a little less happy than when she called. Severus Snape had that effect on people. What was she going to do? She had put Sirius in the book without even thinking about it and now he might be carted away.

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

Well there you go. Another cliff hanger! I suspect that the next chapter will be my last chapter but I WILL be making a sequel! Look for that. I'll tell you the name of the sequel in the next chapter. Anyways…

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! This will be THE LAST CHAPTER… BUT! I am making a sequel called "Wolf says Neigh" so look for it this week! I'm hoping to get the first chapter out hopefully tomorrow or the next day.

Anyways here is the exciting conclusion to "Wolf says Meow" I wanted to make this a long chapter and I wanted to set up for the next story. So enjoy!

~!#$%^&*)_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*)_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*)_+

Fenrir felt his heart constrict and he held his cub basket tighter after Molly told them the terrible news.

"I'm so sorry… I wasn't thinking when I put the picture of Sirius and the cubs in the book…" Molly said tearfully "The Aurors could be on their way right now…"

"Maybe I should just turn myself in… I don't want any of you guys hurt…" Sirius whispered, hugging a sleeping Harry tight to him.

"You will not leave me to raise these cubs by myself!" Fenrir shouted, making everyone jump.

"Fenrir we have nowhere else to go." Remus said.

"I know a place… It's dangerous to get to unless we apparate but it's a sanctuary… surrounded by mountains and no other werewolves" Fenrir whispered.

"What's the catch?" Sirius asked.

"The only catches are that when it rains there is a chance of the forest flooding and there are a few dark creatures that share the forest."

"Seems better than Azkaban any day but we must think of the cubs. All of them." Sirius looked down at Harry when he said this.

"He would die if you left." Remus said, petting Harry's black hair back. Fenrir looked down at the growing pups in the basket and rocked them softly.

"They have a better chance if you're around." Fenrir said.

"I'll pack you plenty of food and some clothing for the cubs." Molly said standing fast. She rushed around the house, putting everything they would need for a while in a never-filling back pack. She packed a little more than was needed but she couldn't help it. The children watched her.

"Mum what are you doing?" Bill asked. She looked at her children, sadness coming over her face.

"Fenrir, Sirius, and Remus have to go away for a while…" Molly whispered.

"Harry can stay though, right?" Percy whispered.

"N-no darling Harry and the cubs are going with them." Molly said. The Weasley children and Draco started crying, waking Harry up.

"Wha's going on…" Harry mumbled sleepily.

"Harry darling we have to go away for a little while." Sirius whispered, petting his hair.

"How long is a little while?" Harry said, his lip quivering.

"We don't know yet…" Fenrir said. Harry joined the children in sobbing and Sirius let him down to go hug them all. Three pops made Molly look outside in a flash. Three Aurors were heading for the hut Sirius and the pack lived in.

"You have to go!" Molly said, shoving the bag into Remus's arms.

"Please write us Molly." Fenrir said as Sirius grabbed Harry fast.

"I will… every day…" Molly promised, tears running down her face. Fenrir hugged her tight and the pack left through the back door. The pack got into a tight circle and closed their eyes. With a soft pop Fenrir used his magic for the first time in almost 50 years to transport his family to the Valley of the Half.

The Valley of the Half was a 16 mile wide valley surrounded by tall mountains and cut in half by a wide raging river that also cut the circle of mountains in half. It left only two ways in and out of the valley. The forest was thick with many small meadows and the mountains were littered with caves. Both magical and non-magical animals and beings lived in balanced. Some animals died, some were born. Some ate the others, and some were eaten. It was a perfect place for the small werewolf pack to raise their cubs.

"It's not perfect… but I love it…" Sirius said a day later after they found a cave to suit them. He was standing at the mouth of the cave looking out at the wide valley.

"It's home now" Remus said, pulling pots and pans out of the pack Molly gave them. They had many things for the cave there, a lot of blankets, canned foods, pots and pans, nappies for the cubs, and pillows.

"I wanna go back to Miss Molly!" Harry wailed. Fenrir gathered him into his strong arms and rocked him.

"We can't… The mean wizards would take Sirius away." Fenrir said. Harry sniffled and wiped his nose.

"Why don't you go explore the forest?" Fenrir said, petting his hair.

"I do like exploring…" Harry said.

"Stay within yelling range please!" Fenrir yelled after Harry just as the cubs started wailing in hunger.

"Yes Fen!" Harry yelled, running down the mountain into the thick forest.

Harry explored for about an hour when he heard yelling and struggling. Running to the noise Harry gasped, finding a centaur colt stuck in a mud hole.

"It's ok! I help you!" Harry said, pushing a tree over right next to the colt. Walking on the tree Harry hugged the colt around the middle and pulled him up hard, balancing him on the fallen tree.

"Th-thank you…" the colt said, kicking the mud from his legs.

"I'm Harry!" Harry said, holding out his hand.

"Oak." The colt said, shaking his hand.

"I like your name!" Harry said, helping the colt to solid ground.

"Thanks. I like yours too. What creature are you?" Oak asked.

"I'm a werewolf, but don't worry I don't eat horsys" Harry promised. Oak smiled and flicked his tail shyly.

"How old are you? I'm a whole six summers!" Oak said proudly, puffing out his chest.

"I am too! Well I will be soon." Harry said puffing his own chest out.

"Hey you want to play tag?" Oak said. Harry grinned and nodded fast.

"I'll be it!" Harry said and ran after Oak. They chased and played until their respective parents started calling them to dinner.

"Can we play tomorrow?" Harry asked. Oka nodded, making his long black hair shake around.

"Yay! I live in that cave." Harry said pointing to the cave with light coming from it.

"I live in the forest. It's a secret." Oak said giggling. They ran off with they heard their parents shouting more.

"Fen!" Harry shouted, leaping into the man's arms.

"You're excited." Fenrir said, settling Harry down next to the fire and handing him a bowl of stew.

"I met a centaur named Oak today!" Harry said and started talking fast about the fun day he had with the centaur colt. Fenrir was rocking Grey and Kara as they suckled intently from him. Sirius was feeding Melissa from a magic bottle.

"I got a letter from Severus today. He wants to come here and check on the cubs." Remus said, blushing slightly. The blush didn't go unnoticed.

"So, when he coming dear little Remus?" Sirius teased. Remus blushed deeper.

"Tomorrow" Remus mumbled.

"I think it's great that you're picking a mate." Fenrir said, burping the cubs in his arms. Remus buried his face in his hands, blushing bright as a tomato.

"I want a mate." Harry said.

"You're too young." Fenrir said fast. Harry giggled and crawled into his bed, letting Sirius tuck him in.

"Good night cub." Sirius said kissing his cheek. Fenrir laid the cubs in their basket and also gave Harry a kiss on his cheek.

"Fen… Siri…" Harry mumbled, looking up at them.

"What is it cub?" Fenrir asked, petting his hair.

"Can I call Fen daddy and Siri papa?" Harry asked shyly. Fenrir closed his eyes almost tearing up. Damn left over hormones.

"We would like that very much." Sirius promised. Harry smiled and curled up into his blankets, falling asleep. Sirius looked at Fenrir and slowly leaned over kissing him softly on the lips. It was their first kiss and Fenrir found he liked it very much.

Coughing made them both blush and pull away, looking back at a grinning Remus.

"Now who's blushing?" Remus said teasingly.

"Fuck off" Fenrir said pulling Sirius in for another kiss.

THE NEXT MORNING…

Severus looked over each new born cub, happily noticing they were very healthy and getting on nicely.

"They are very healthy despite the apparition and the move from a hut to a cave. It always surprises me how cubs can be so sturdy yet fragile at the same time." Severus said, laying Grey down.

"Thanks" Fenrir said, happy his cubs were fine.

"Now Grey has a little stuffy nose but I'll give you a potion. One drop on his tongue before every feeding" Severus explained, handing him a blue potion. Fenrir and Sirius listened closely to Severus's instructions, not wanting to accidently over dose their infant.

"Thanks Severus." Sirius mumbled. Severus nodded his head to him and stood.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm taking Remus on a date. I'll bring him back whenever I feel like it." Severus said, turning on his heel and walking out of the cave with a giggling Remus. Fenrir and Sirius looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

Harry waved to Severus from the forest as he played with Oak. Severus waved back and pulled Remus close, apparating them out of the valley.

"Who was that?" Oak asked.

"That was my uncle Severus. I think he's part bat, but Fen… daddy said it would be rude to ask. Papa just laughed when I asked him." Harry said, chewing on some berries turning his lips and mouth red and spitting the seeds as far as he could.

"I think he is part bat." Oak said eating some blue berries.

"Hey let's play knight and princess!" Harry said, leaping up and almost knocking Oak over.

"What's that?" Oak asked, standing up fast.

"I'm the princess and you have to rescue me from a dragon." Harry said.

"But we don't have a dragon." Oak pointed out. Harry looked around and dug into the bushes, trying to find a dragon or even a lizard but all he found was a tiny snake sleeping in the sun.

"Hey you" Harry said poking the snake. The snake let out an annoyed hiss and looked at Harry.

"Will you please be our dragon?" Harry asked the snake, unaware that he was speaking Parseltongue.

"Of courssse anything for a ssspeaker." The snake said, sliding up Harry's arm. He didn't know what a dragon was but the snake wasn't about to volunteer that information.

"Harry put that down!" Oak shouted, prancing around in fright at the sight of the snake.

"Why? He's nice and said he would be our dragon." Harry said.

"Snakes are evil!" Oak said, stomping his foot.

"Not uh!" Harry shouted.

"Yeah huh and anyone who can speak to them is evil! My papa said!" Oak yelled. Harry was turning red and the snake feared for his life. His cheeks puffed out almost comically.

"Your mean and I don't want to be your friend anymore!" Harry screamed and ran off towards his cave, the poor snake still in his hands.

"What did I get myself into!" the snake hissed as he was lead up the mountain, clutched tightly in little hands.

"Daddy!" Harry wailed, launching himself into Fenrir's arms and letting the snake fall to the cave floor.

"What's wrong Harry?" Fenrir said, rocking the sobbing boy. Sirius put the babies in the basket and ran over joining the hug.

"What's wrong Harry? You've worked yourself up into a state." Sirius said, humming to Harry.

"O-oak s-said anyone w-who can talk to snakes i-is evil!" Harry wailed.

"That's not true Harry." Fenrir whispered, kissing his temple.

"Can you talk to snakes Harry?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded, sniffling.

"How long have you known?" Fenrir asked, surprised.

"I thought everyone could talk to snakes." Harry said innocently, looking up at them.

"No it's a very special gift. You've always been our special boy." Fenrir said. Harry smiled and snuggled into his daddy's arms while his papa hugged them both tighter.

The snake slowly slid up Harry's leg making him giggle.

"Excuse me but you have a lovely home. Can I stay?" the snake asked.

"Yeah! But what's your name?" Harry asked.

"I don't have one." The snake said, wrapping around Harry's neck a few times like a necklace.

"Then I will name you… Michael" Harry said. The snake nodded in satisfaction.

Oak ran home sniffling and hugged his mom tight around her middle.

"Oh little sapling what's wrong?" his mom asked, hugging him tight.

"I lost my friend!" Oak sobbed.

"But why? You were so excited last night." Oak's mother (Pine) asked, wondering how a friendship could end after two days.

"He could talk to snakes so I called him evil and he called me mean!" Oak sobbed.

"Oh little sapling not everyone who talks to snakes are evil, just the man named Voldemort. He could talk to snakes and he was a very bad man but it wasn't the talking to snakes part that made him bad. Does Harry seem bad?" Pine asked. Oak shook his head 'no' fast and wiped his face.

"Then you should go say sorry. Find Harry a nice present and give it to him." Pine said smartly.

"But I don't know what werewolves like." Oak whined. Pine thought about this problem. After wracking her brain for what she knew about wizards a light came on.

"Get him an owl, or better yet an owl ling to rise! Wizards love owls and use them all the time." Pine said. Oak brightened and nodded, grabbing a basket to go search for a fallen owl. Owl lings fell from their nests all the time and if Oak could catch one before the mother or father picked them up and put them back he could give it to Harry! Then they would be friends again!

It took him a few hours but he finally found a tiny white fluff ball of an owl ling on the forest floor.

"Hello there. Its ok I'm going to take you to a very nice person." Oak promised, having to chase the owl ling a little bit before he could pick her up and place her in the basket; putting the cover tight over the top so that she couldn't jump out.

Oak ran fast to the mountain but then had to slow down so that he could make the rocky trek up to the cave safely.

Harry was sitting in front of the cave, giggling and laughing as Michael slid all around his body, taking in his scent with his tongue.

"That tickles!" Harry laughed out as Michael flicked his tongue into his ear.

"Sorry." The snake said not sounding remorseful at all. Harry stood up fast from his rock when he saw Oak walking to the cave, panting and holding a basket.

"What do you want…" Harry mumbled when Oak finally got to him. Oak panted and held out the basket to him. Harry slowly took it and opened it, showing a pissed off white owl ling.

"She's so cute!" Harry said, petting her.

"She's a rare snow owl. I got her just for you to say sorry." Oak said shyly. Harry hugged him tight.

"Thank you! But she needs a daddy too. I'll be the mommy and you be the daddy!" Harry said. Oak smiled at the thought.

Sirius watched the two young creatures interact as he washed Kara with a warm damp towel.

"So him being a Parselmouth doesn't bother you?" Fenrir asked as he made lunch.

"You know… I thought it would but… Harry is my son. He could grow up to be the next Voldemort but… I know he won't. Fenrir he cried when we found a dead fly." Sirius said, waving his arm out dramatically. Fenrir rolled his eyes but smiled.

"You're silly." Fenrir said after a minute. Sirius placed Kara down on a soft blanket and crawled over kissing his shoulder.

"It's who I am" Sirius said with a grin. He grinded his crotch against Fenrir's back making Fenrir turn around and smack his hand with the wooden spoon.

"Stop that. The cubs are right there." Fenrir scolded.

"Come on we had sex once and I can't even remember it!" Sirius whined. Fenrir looked outside the cave, seeing Harry had left to go play in the forest and then at the sleeping pups. Pulling Sirius on top of him he kissed the man deeply.

"Fine! Just this once." Fenrir said. If Sirius would have had a tail it would have been wagging a mile a minute.

(WARNING: SEX SCENE COMING UP. SKIP IF NO LIKE)

Sirius frenched Fenrir deeply as he slowly slid the holey jeans off. Fenrir whimpered in pleasure and Sirius kissed from his lips down his jaw and to his neck. Sucking and leaving a nice dark mark Sirius kissed down to his nipple. Latching onto it and sucking, he only got a half a mouthful of the sweet heavy milk before Fenrir bopped him on the top of the head.

"That isn't for you!" Fenrir growled, feeling protective of his milk. Sirius just gave him a grin and kissed Fenrir once more. Looking around Sirius dug into Remus's personal bag and pulled out a tube of lube.

"Sneaky ole Remus" Sirius praised and crawled back over to his mate. Taking his pants off and throwing them away Sirius laid on his mate and slicked up his fingers.

"You don't need to prepare me." Fenrir said smacking his hand away. Sirius just smiled and slicked up his cock, slowly starting to push into him. The feeling they got was amazing. It was as if they were finally coming home… loved and wanted and complete. Sirius let out a groan and started rocking his hips, making Fenrir gasp.

"Siri…" Fenrir whimpered.

"Fen…" Sirius whispered huskily and pulled out until he was almost out before thrusting back in hard. They panted and met each other, lost in the throes of their passion and love.

Finally Sirius groaned when Fenrir came, shooting his load on his and Sirius's stomach. Sirius pulled out fast and came on Fenrir's stomach.

(END SEX SCENE)

Fenrir snuggled to Sirius while Sirius held him tight. Sirius had done a cleaning spell to clean them both up but they didn't bother to get dressed.

"I love you Fenrir." Sirius whispered into the grey hair.

"I love you too Sirius." Fenrir mumbled. They snuggled like that until lunch was done and brought the hyper Harry back. Fenrir and Sirius groaned when Harry jumped on them and the triplets started wailing their hunger.

The life of the werewolf family was hard… but it was for them. It took getting a family for Fenrir and Sirius to fall in love. And it all started with their little special boy… Harry Potter-Greyback-Black.

"Meow!" Harry shouted.

"Meow." Fenrir said.

"Meow!" Sirius said, tickling Harry. They held each other tight, little Grey, Kara, and Melissa having no idea what kind of messed up family they were born into.

Oh well.

THE END-

SEQUEL COMING SOON: "WOLF SAYS NEIGH"

~! #$^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~!#$^&*)_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

Oh my gods! That is the best freakin story I have ever made and I love it! You guys better review! It will get the first chapter of the next story out faster! Love you all! –blows them a kiss-

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIRE PICKLES REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
